Mommy's Kissing Santa Claus
by KidSheik
Summary: Chloe and Austin Friar want to stay up to see Santa Claus. Well, guess they got more than what they asked for. (Rated M for a piece of lemon)


**Heyyyy so I haven't updated any stories or anything at all really. How y'all been? Ready for the holidays? Ya girl's birthday is coming soon. It's between the 24th and the 26th so ya know, Take a wild guess on what day it is. Yes that's my actual birthday. No I don't get double presents. Being a Christmas baby sucks. Anyhoo, I've been meaning to post something in a while. But since girl meets world ended and I've been getting into other shows, it was hard to get the inspiration and motivation to write the next chapter of my stories. Randomly, however, a few days ago the song "I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus" popped into my head and so I thought. *shrug* "What the hay." Although it was gonna be a different show I was gonna write this for but, decided to just stay on the GMW trail. So lemme close off my rant. Enjoy :)**

 **Chloe: 10**

 **Austin: 6**

 **Iris: 4**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

T'was the night before Christmas. The holiday spirit in the air. As people in the community were asleep in their beds, Santa supposedly coming through their chimney's and placing presents under the tree. A peaceful night before Christmas it was. Or, should we say... Christmas Morning.

Maya Hart has had her fair share of sleepless nights. Those, however, were in her younger days of education. She's thirty two now and staying up late because these two lovely little brats of hers didn't want to sleep, because they wanted to see Santa Claus, was not how she wanted to spend her Christmas Eve. Well... Christmas morning.

She never even told them about Santa Claus! You can blame Riley for that one. It was a miracle she convinced her not to do secret Santa this year. But here she sat on her recliner, face rested on her Palm as she tiredly hummed "Santa Baby" to herself. Usually once in while, when the kids were asleep, that includes Riley's, Zay's and Smackle's also, the parents would spend their Christmas Eve drinking and playing dumb games together. Not getting wasted of course, that would not be a good way to spend your Christmas morning. Yikes. Just a few sips of the distasteful wine here and there. Tonight, however, was different. Everyone will be together but in the morning, Where there'll be a nice breakfast and the adults watch as the children open their gifts.

Maya's eye twitched as she watched her two children yawn for the umpteenth time as they sat, wearing their matching Christmas jammies, in front of the warmth of the electric fireplace by the chimney. Thank god her mother and Topanga were the ones making breakfast. She didn't think she'd be able to keep her eyes open enough to even open the fridge and take out the eggs. so much woooork.

"I'm not tired!" Chloe said unconvincingly as she rubbed her eyes.

"Yeah I'm not tired either." Austin agreed. Though his half lidded eyes said otherwise.

Curse their stubbornness!. Why'd they have to get that from her. Little Iris was asleep in her and Austin's room, the only one who didn't have Maya's stubbornness, fortunately, leaving Maya a little less trouble. Glancing at the clock, it read 2:24 AM. Maya outwardly groaned.

"You children are driving me nuts!. You both need to go to sleep!" Maya said through grit teeth. So help her if these children don't go to bed Iris will have lost two older siblings.

"But mommy we can't go to bed." Chloe looked at her with her face in a pout. "Santa Claus didn't come yet!" Austin nodded, agreeing with his older sister.

"Yeah, when Santa comes by, then we sleep!." He confirmed.

Maya clenched and unclenched her fisted hands, closing her eyes and breathing in and out to calm herself down. She was about three seconds from punching a wall.

"Santa knows when you guys are sleeping or awake. He isn't going to come by unless you are tucked into your beds and fast asleep." Maya explained calmly. Chloe pouted.

"Well too bad for him. We're gonna stay right here and he'll have no choice but to come. Right, Austin!" Chloe stubbornly crossed her arms in determination as she looked over at Austin. "... Austin?"

They two looked over. Austin laid sprawled out on the floor fast asleep. Maya looked up, hands pressed together as if she were to pray and thanked the gods.

"Austin wake up! You're supposed to back me up here." Chloe complained, shaking him frantically. Maya quickly got up from the reclined chair and pulled Chloe up.

"You are going to bed right now, Missy. You stayed up late enough and Austin needs to be put to bed!" Maya grit through clenched teeth. She was not about to have Chloe try to wake up Austin and Succeed.

"But-" Chloe tried, but one look at her mom's pissed while tired face made her keep her mouth shut. She pouted, lowering her head and dragged her feet up the stairs. Maya let out a distressed sigh before picking up Austin and bringing him to his bed upstairs as well.

Coming back down she turned the electric fireplace, that was keeping the warmth, off. As of right now they don't use the real fireplace, just for the safety of the kids. She sat back down on the recliner waiting for Lucas to pop out and place Presents under the tree. Yep, Lucas had to stay up this late too.

She looked around and noticed that presents were already under the tree. Her eyebrows furrowed.

"Lucas?" She called out. No response. She heard some shuffling behind her and immediately turned around to look. Nothing. She turned back around confused, until...

"BOO!"

"JESUS CHRISTMAS!!" Maya shrieked as she turned around and saw Lucas smile, trying to conceal his laugh. "What are you trying to kill me, Hee Haw?. Don't fucking scare me like that." Lucas then burst out in laughter as Maya sinked down into the recliner holding her fast beating heart. "You, are an asshole" Calming down, Lucas walked up behind her and leaned down to kiss her shoulders.

"I was deciding on whether I should seduce you or scare you. I went with the latter." He smirked walking around the recliner to face Maya.

"You're kids kept me up late and if I wasn't already tired enough you decide to scare me." She raised an eyebrow.

"I thought it'd be better that way. That doesn't mean I can't do the former though." He said slyly. Maya scoffed.

"Huckleberry, you'd be lucky if you even get a chance to sleep in the bed tonight."

"I can convince you to let me." Maya sat quietly thinking about it.

"Nah, I'm too tired. I'm going to bed." She got up and headed for the stairs. Lucas frowned. He knew she was teasing, even if she was tired, Since when did that stop Maya from doing anything. He quickly caught her arm before she got far and pulled her towards him before picking her up and pressing her against the wall. Maya's legs hooked loosely around his waist.

"You're not going to sleep tonight." He said huskly. Maya's breath caught for a second.

"You are not about to fuck me in a Santa Claus costume." She replied bluntly. Yes, he is dressed as Santa Claus. Something that he chose to do on his own. Usually, since the kids would already be asleep he didn't need to dress as him because they wouldn't see him put the presents under the tree. But Lucas being Lucas he still wore it anyway.

"Ho Ho Ho." He said smugly before covering her face with butterfly kisses. Maya laughed.

"Lucas, stop. Your beard tickles" Maya tried to move her face away. Lucas caught her lips and kissed her hard, leaving her out of breath.

"You taste like burnt cookies."

"Yeah, who made those by the way. The real Santa would not be pleased." His eyebrows furrowed. Maya stayed silent giving him a moment to think.

"Riley?"

"Riley." Maya nodded in confirmation and smiled. Lucas hummed before leaned back in to kiss her. Maya's arms wrapped around his neck deepening the kiss.

They relished in the moment for a while. Maya no longer caring what time it was or how early in the morning it was.

Chloe and Austin quietly creeped down the stairs. There was a silent creek as Austin took another step and Chloe whipped her head around glaring at him.

"Shut up!." She whispered.

"Sorry." He apologized.

The two took another step. Chloe peeked her head out the side of the wall. Her eyes bulged greatly as she gapped at the image before her.

"Oh. My. God." She said. Austin peeked his head out too. "What! what is it?" He whisper yelled.

"Mom is kissing Santa Claus." Chloe said dumbfounded. It was Austin's turn to be dumbfounded.

"WHAT! MOMMY'S KISSING SANTA?" He shouted as he left his and Chloe's little hiding spot. Chloe, to shocked to be mad that he's blown their cover, Stayed where she was. Austin stood at the bottom of the steps pointing a finger the two parents.

"MOMMY'S KISSING SANTA!" He shouted again. Lucas and Maya quickly pulled away as they both turned looked over at their two kids. Lucas abruptly put Maya back down on her feet. Maya crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"I thought I put you two to bed." Maya said.

"You kissed Santa." Austin replied mortified.

"Uh... Ho Ho Ho?" Lucas cut in nervously. Chloe came out from the steps finally out of her shocked stupor.

"I knew Santa was real! Not to mention that you were kissing him too?. Oh wait till tomorrow when I tell Daddy." Before Maya could say anything she ran up the stairs. Austin followed suit.

"You're not gonna do anything?" Lucas questioned

"I'm tired." Maya sighed, combing her hand through her hair. She was about to head to her room before Lucas stopped her.

"Hold on. I meant what I said. I'm not gonna let you sleep tonight." He husked. Maya bit her lip as she thought about it.

"If you can get that Santa Claus costume off before I fall asleep then maybe your Christmas gift will come early." She winked before quickly running upstairs. Lucas shook his head with a chuckle as he began to underdress take off the white beard.

Maya had laid in her bed peacefully. Just about to close her eyes and get comfy until Lucas crawled up on her from the end of the bed sending kisses around her face, neck and chest.

"You took too long. I was seconds away from sleeping." Maya hummed as he placed kisses on her sweet spots.

"I wouldn't have let that happen." He replied slyly, going lower down her body, placing kisses on her stomach. Maya's breath hitched as he stopped right above her core. slowly pulling down her pajama pants.

"I'm not shocked that you aren't wearing any panties." He commented. Maya gripped the sheets.

"When do I ever." She replied through shaky breath trying keep her control. Lucas took one long lick of her core. Maya squeaked, gripping the sheets harder.

"Lucas..." She moaned. He smirked, holding her waist tightly to keep her from moving. He began dipping his tongue in and out slowly.

"I've always dreamt of a white Christmas." His tongue continued to tease as he spoke. "But we were always interrupted." He slowly dragged his tongue up.

"Ooh... Fuck." Maya eyes shut tightly.

"Merry Christmas." He said lastly before he added a finger and his tongue inside. Maya bit her lip to keep from screaming and arched her back.

Riley sat by the kitchen island. Watching as the kids were practically bouncing off the walls waiting to get the ok to open their gifts. Taking a sip of her coffee she looked over just as Maya reached the bottom of the steps and walked into the kitchen to grab some milk from the fridge.

"Good morning, Peaches." Riley chirped. Maya hummed, pulling out a milk carton and poured some in a glass nearby. "Mornin, Honey"

"For someone who's kids had her stay up till 2 in the morning, You look like you gotten just enough sleep." Riley commented with an amused smile.

Maya sighed. "Relatively."

"I can smell the Christmas sex lingering on you like a skunk spray miles away peaches." Riley looked at her knowingly. Maya shrugged, taking another sip of milk.

"Can't convince you otherwise, then." Maya drawled out another sip while Riley laughed.

"Don't think I don't smell the sin on you either Mrs. Minkus." It was Maya's turn to look at her knowingly.

"I'm not saying anything." Riley said cheekly drinking her coffee.

"Uh huh" Maya replied. Riley laughed at her skepticism. Austin ran up to the two best friends since childhood hyper of Christmas cheer

"Auntie Riley! Guess what!" He says bouncing up and down.

"What's up?" She replies with a smile and arched eyebrow.

"Last night! me and Clo saw Mommy kis-" Maya's eyes widened as she put down her milk and quickly covered his mouth.

"Heyyy Austin, There's some candy canes on the tree, why don't you uh go take some." Maya pointed over to the tree and gently pushing him away. His smile brightened as he rushed over to get some. Riley looked at her tsking.

"What?" Maya said innocently. Riley shook her head.

"Santa Claus?" Riley said amused

"Please, Dont ask." Maya sighed with a sip. Riley laughed again.


End file.
